


Отличный день, чтобы...

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Последний день Асами Рюичи





	Отличный день, чтобы...

      Асами просыпается с ощущением, что сегодня будет особенный день.  
      Погода действительно прекрасная и солнечная, как и положено в начале мая, и Асами невольно улыбается, переворачиваясь на бок и привычно кидая взгляд на соседнюю подушку…  
  
_Растрёпанные волосы венчают верхушку одеяльного кокона, из которого раздается негромкое посапывание. Потянуть за краешек одеяла, чтобы обнажилась сначала голова целиком, потом спина… на пояснице можно остановиться, обвести пальцами ямочки, припасть к ним губами, смакуя солоноватую от пота гладкую кожу…_  
     _— Асами, старый извращенец! Мы до четырёх утра кувыркались, дай поспать хоть немного, а?_  
  
      Асами резко закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть пустующее место рядом. В сердце опять покалывает, словно туда кто-то загнал тупую иглу. Пора бы уже привыкнуть, за такое-то время… но он, как последний дурак, отказывается верить в очевидное. И продолжает жить по инерции, скрывая ото всех свою боль за привычной невозмутимостью.  
      Долго валяться в постели — не в правилах Асами. Душ, выбор костюма и галстука, сигарета под пение кофеварки на кухне — повседневные, доведенные до автоматизма действия. Кофе отчего-то кажется безвкусным, и Асами с досадой выплёскивает содержимое чашки в раковину, а потом открывает холодильник и достаёт с полупустой полки новую бутылку. Виски привычно согревает изнутри, притупляет боль, заставляет забыться…  
  
_Кухня полна восхитительных ароматов, от которых невольно набегают слюнки. На стол перед Асами без должного почтения бухается порция риса с натто, внушительный рулон тамагояки и чашка мисо-супа._  
_— Вот! Специально для старичков, предпочитающих традиционную кухню!_  
_— Яичницы с тостами мне было бы достаточно, Акихито._  
_— Да ладно, мне всё равно делать нечего, а спать не хочется!_  
  
      Желудок протестующе урчит, но Асами, поморщившись, выпивает ещё порцию и решительно покидает кухню. У него слишком много дел, чтобы отвлекаться на такую ерунду, как завтрак.  
      В подземном паркинге его уже дожидается машина и Киришима, почтительно придерживающий дверцу. Асами кивает в знак приветствия, забирается на заднее сиденье, дожидается, пока усядется секретарь, и спрашивает:  
      — Что у меня сегодня?  
      Киришима привычно поправляет очки и приступает к докладу. Асами почти не вслушивается в сообщения о возросшей прибыли, новом витке популярности «Шиона» у представителей верхушки общества, выгодных предложениях сотрудничества. Он с удивлением отмечает, что седина в волосах Киришимы уже не только на висках, а стёкла очков стали значительно толще. Сколько же тот у него работает? Двадцать лет? Двадцать пять? Киришима вдруг замолкает на полуслове и внимательно глядит на босса:  
      — Вы в порядке, Асами-сама?  
      Асами кратко отвечает: «В полном!», и просит секретаря продолжать. С ним всё в порядке… а эта дурацкая игла в сердце — такая мелочь!

* * *

      Во второй половине дня Асами чувствует легкую усталость: вполне естественно — он уже далеко не так молод. Нетронутый обед, принесённый Киришимой, так и остается стоять на краю стола — Асами не до него. Он вынимает из сейфа потрёпанный фотоальбом, усаживается на диван, придвигает поближе сигареты, пепельницу и бокал виски и открывает первую страницу.  
      На первой фотографии Акихито двадцать три — они только познакомились. Драные джинсы, высветленные волосы, руки крепко сжимают видавший виды фотоаппарат, в серых глазах — дерзкий вызов. А вот они на Бали, после Гонконга: Асами улыбается снисходительно, а Акихито весело смеётся в объектив. А здесь они в казино в Макао, отмечают двадцатипятилетие Акихито — тот даже в элегантном костюме умудряется выглядеть мальчишкой…  
      Асами листает страницы и невольно задерживается на одной: Акихито с усталым лицом сидит в зале ожидания аэропорта, у его ног — небольшая сумка, в глазах застыло безразличие. Он едет в свою первую заграничную командировку, а накануне поссорился с Асами и предложил на какое-то время отдохнуть друг от друга. Семь лет — критический срок для любой пары, и перерыв в отношениях не помешает обоим.  
      Именно тогда что-то пошло наперекосяк. Асами кажется, что это его вина: он всегда ревновал любовника к любому одушевлённому предмету, а Акихито… да, им было хорошо в постели, но секс никогда не стоял первым пунктом в его списке жизненных приоритетов.  
      Тем более секс с мужчиной.  
      Асами поднимает глаза и смотрит в окно. Тот француз был умным человеком… и действительно великим, несмотря на скромный рост: «Из двух сердец одно всегда горячее, а другое — холодное…»* Но Асами не ожидал, что горячим окажется именно его сердце…  
  
_Ярость красной пеленой застилает в глазах окружающий мир. Нестерпимо хочется ударить, причиняя боль… такую же, как только что причинили его слова…_  
_— Что ты сказал?_  
_— Ты слышал, Асами. Наши отношения зашли в тупик: мы не видимся месяцами и больше не спим вместе. Я ухожу._  
_— Ты никуда от меня не уйдешь! Ты принадлежишь мне!_  
_— Нет. Не удерживай меня, Асами. Я не хочу вспоминать наше расставание так же, как знакомство._  
_Эти слова неожиданно отрезвляют. Если сейчас удержать Акихито силой, связать, подчинить себе — покорится только его тело. Асами нужно не это._  
_— Делай, как хочешь. Я больше не буду помогать тебе._  
_Стук закрывшейся двери бьёт сильнее удара под дых. Асами неподвижно сидит в кресле, до боли сжав в пальцах бокал, и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не броситься следом, не схватить в охапку, не затащить обратно…_  
_Или чтобы не упасть перед Акихито на колени._  
  
      Асами вздрагивает, выныривая из воспоминаний, и торопливо пролистывает альбом до конца. Конечно, он всё это время не выпускал бывшего любовника из виду, чему свидетели — эти самые фотографии. Вот первая выставка Акихито, вот он на вручении престижной награды в области фотоискусства, а вот…  
  
_— Не ожидал тебя увидеть._  
_— Не каждый день твои бывшие любовники женятся. Мои поздравления._  
_В ответ — подозрительный взгляд: «Если ты пришёл для того, чтобы всё испортить…»_  
_— Я надеюсь, что эта женщина не сделает тебя несчастным, Акихито. Можно узнать, что заставило тебя пойти на этот шаг?_  
_Быстрый взгляд в сторону невесты, позирующей с подружками. Слишком у неё просторное платье…_  
_— Она ждёт ребёнка, не так ли? Уверен, что это твой?_  
_Ещё один взгляд, на этот раз — пылающий гневом. От него сладко замирает сердце, и хочется сжать это чудовище в объятиях и утащить прямо со свадьбы. Но Асами не зря гордится своей выдержкой._  
_— Не сердись, Акихито. Я действительно желаю тебе счастья. Если что-то понадобится…_  
_— Ты же говорил, что больше не будешь мне помогать!_  
_«Я солгал, мой милый Акихито…»_  
  
      Не нужно обладать даром предвидения, чтобы понять, что долго этот брак не протянет. Но пяти лет не ожидал даже Асами — или эта… жена… слишком долго терпела, или Акихито сумел обуздать свою тягу к приключениям, или… Асами смотрит на снимок счастливой пары: мужчина улыбается и обнимает женщину, которая осторожно прижимает к груди конверт с новорождённым ребёнком. Наверное, это всё же заслуга Хикару… Но даже обожаемая дочурка не смогла изменить Акихито до конца…  
  
_— У тебя проблемы?_  
_— У меня всё в порядке!_  
_— Твоя жена подала на развод._  
_— Ну и что? Проблема вовсе не в этом, а…_  
_Акихито прикусывает губу и отворачивается. Асами слишком давно его знает, чтобы спокойно дождаться продолжения._  
_— Она хочет запретить тебе видеться с дочерью?_  
_— Откуда ты…_  
_Асами усмехается: кое-что не изменилось даже за двенадцать лет. Неужели Акихито забыл, что для него нет ничего невозможного?_  
_Особенно, когда речь о самом дорогом для Асами человеке._  
_— Думаю, что мой адвокат может изменить её мнение. Позволь помочь тебе, Акихито._  
_Негромкое «Ладно» звучит в ушах Асами прекраснейшей музыкой._  
  
      На последних страницах — фотографии с пятидесятилетнего юбилея Асами. На них — только он и Акихито, приглашённый в качестве фотографа. Официальный альбом с его снимками пылится где-то в пентхаусе, но Асами предпочитает эти, сделанные Киришимой, — хоть они не такие качественные, как работы самого Акихито. Там они сняты вдвоём. Как раньше.   
      А после приёма они вместе ускользают в отель и снова становятся любовниками.  
  
_Тело Акихито давно утратило юношескую худощавость, он раздался в плечах и нарастил мышцы, но его кожа осталась такой же гладкой. Асами проводит по ней сначала ладонями, потом губами, потом в ход идут зубы. Акихито позволяет метить себя, стискивает Асами в объятиях, стонет под его ласками, жадно целует в ответ. Асами берёт его, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не причинить боли, чувствуя пьянящее головокружение, как от виски двадцатилетней выдержки. А после, едва переведя дыхание, предлагает себя сам, и восторг в глазах любовника заставляет забыть о неприятных ощущениях от проникновения, принося гораздо больше удовольствия, чем сам оргазм._  
_— Кто кому сделал подарок, Асами?_  
_Волосы Акихито значительно короче, чем в юности, и давно вернули естественный цвет, в уголках глаз наметились легкие морщинки, но сами глаза по-прежнему горят неугасимым серым пламенем. Асами улыбается и крепко целует своё повзрослевшее личное чудовище._  
_«Мой. Только мой. Теперь окончательно!»_

* * *

      В дверь кабинета деликатно стучат, и Асами захлопывает альбом и прячет его за диванной подушкой.  
      — Войдите.  
      Киришима заходит в кабинет, укоризненно косится в сторону нетронутого бенто и докладывает:  
      — По вашей просьбе я отменил все назначенные на вторую половину дня встречи. Когда вы… хотите ехать, Асами-сама?  
      Асами тяжело подымается и застегивает пиджак.  
      — Сейчас.  
      Он окидывает взглядом кабинет, словно видит его в последний раз, и решительно выходит в открытую дверь. Проклятая иголка вновь колет где-то в левом подреберье, и почему-то немеют пальцы правой руки. Асами стискивает зубы и в который раз игнорирует сигналы собственного тела.  
      О том, что сигареты и зажигалка остались в офисе, он вспоминает, когда машина трогается с места. И чёрт с ними — неплохой повод наконец-то бросить курить.  
      Первая остановка — у суши-бара, вторая — у цветочной лавки. Дальше — поездка а Аояму, во время которой Асами старается ни о чём не думать. Получается плохо: сказывается отсутствие успокаивающего действия любимых сигарет, но он не отдает приказа остановиться у ближайшего табачного киоска. Он уже и так опаздывает на свидание.  
      …Залитое солнцем кладбище встречает торжественной тишиной, хоть и находится в самом центре мегаполиса. Сегодня тут не должно быть большого количества людей — этот день неподходящий для скорби. Асами тоже приехал совсем по другому поводу.  
      Перед могильным камнем ставится коробка с суши, в строгую металлическую вазу — букет ирисов. Асами опускается на колени и зажигает благовонные палочки в курильнице. Потом касается ладонью нагретой солнцем поверхности мраморного надгробия.  
      — С днём рождения, Акихито…  
  
_— Через два года твой юбилей. Как будешь праздновать?_  
_В ответ — весёлое фырканье, пожатие обнаженными плечами, пальцы, ловко выхватывающие сигарету прямо изо рта Асами. Акихито затягивается, выпускает дым и возвращает сигарету законному владельцу._  
_— Сорок лет не празднуют — говорят, дурная примета. Поэтому никак не буду._  
  
      — Ты ведь всё тогда знал, да, малыш? Знал, что не доживешь до сорока…  
      Асами невесело смеётся и замолкает, потому что боль в сердце уже не похожа на уколы: кажется, что оно просто рвётся пополам. В глазах темнеет, и он хватается за камень, скользя пальцами вдоль надписи

Такаба Акихито, фотограф

5.05.1978 — 10.10.2017

  
_Нелепая смерть в нелепой аварии… Когда Асами ворвался в морг, тело уже привели в порядок, и на него можно было смотреть без содрогания. Лицо почти не пострадало — коснуться, провести пальцами сначала по контуру, потом вдоль носа, спуститься к губам… За спиной шум: охрана сдерживает персонал, а Киришима негромко уговаривает кого-то:_  
_— Позвольте, господа… несколько минут… пусть Асами-сама попрощается…_  
_Всего несколько минут… Год назад ему казалось, что у них с Акихито есть всё время мира…_  
_Все расходы по погребению он взял на себя: участок земли на кладбище Аояма, дорогая кремация, надгробие из серого мрамора, море цветов. Асами плохо запомнил обстановку, не различал лиц людей, пришедших провести Акихито в последний путь, не слышал слов соболезнования — как искренних, так и фальшивых. В памяти засело одно-единственное воспоминание: когда тело Акихито, облачённое в белое кимоно, медленно направилось по ленте транспортёра к печи крематория, захотелось закричать, чтобы остановили церемонию, — нет, только не Акихито, он ведь живой! Тогда Асами с трудом не потерял самообладание, ничем не выдав себя во время кремации, и даже сумел достойно провести обряд перекладывания костей… Лишь когда Киришима настойчиво увёл его с опустевшего кладбища, у него впервые заболело сердце — словно кольнули тупой иголкой…_  
  
      Минутная слабость проходит, и Асами открывает глаза, с облегчением переводя дыхание. А потом неподвижно замирает, словно кладбищенское изваяние.  
      Акихито стоит спиной к нему и беспечно щёлкает камерой направо и налево. Солнечные лучи путаются в светлых волосах, ветерок треплет полы клетчатой рубашки, тень ближайшего надгробия падает на потрепанные кроссовки. Асами шевелит губами, пытаясь окликнуть его, но не может произнести ни звука. А Акихито, словно услышав безмолвный зов, оборачивается и расплывается в улыбке:  
      — Асами! Ты уже пришёл?  
      Асами продолжает молчать, потрясённо глядя на помолодевшего любовника: тот снова выглядит так же, как в двадцать три. Акихито слегка хмурится, оглядывает его с ног до головы и недовольно цокает языком:  
      — Неважно выглядишь. Наверное, опять питался одним вискарём, да? Вечно за тобой присматривать нужно! — потом решительно встряхивает головой и протягивает Асами руку: — Я не ждал тебя так рано, Асами… но от судьбы не уйдёшь. Пошли! Помнится, кто-то обещал спуститься вместе со мной в Дзигоку… а сегодня — неплохой день для экскурсии!  
      Асами чувствует, как будто из его сердца наконец-то выдёргивают иголку-боль, изматывающую его уже полгода. Он подымается с колен, удивляясь неожиданной легкости движений, и делает шаг к Акихито, не обращая внимания на странную суматоху за спиной.  
      — Сегодня — самый лучший день для этого, мой милый Акихито!..  
  
_Из отчёта о вскрытии тела._  
       **Имя:**  Асами Рюичи  
      **Возраст:** 51 год  
      **Род занятий:**  бизнесмен  
       **Место жительства:**  Синдзюку, префектура Токио  
       **Причина смерти:**  инфаркт миокарда  
       **Время смерти:**  5 мая 2018 года в 17.05 по токийскому времени.

**Author's Note:**

> * — Асами вспоминает знаменитое высказывание Наполеона Бонапарта


End file.
